A wide variety of user devices use networks to access a large array of services ranging from online shopping to content distribution and more. These user devices may include televisions, tablet computers, personal computers, electronic book readers, gaming consoles, set-top boxes, media players, in-vehicle entertainment systems, smartphones, desktop computers, and so forth.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.